The Twitching Archer
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: This is the story, of the child of Clockwork and Ticci Toby, and how she goes through life, from bullied high schooler who has a talent in archery, to blood thirsty assassin in which the only clue that she is nearby, is a loud tick, but by then, its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**FireWing: Ok, this one I actually am a bit planned out since I'm already on chapter 9 and collaborating with two people, and that is Chaos Twin of Destruction, and my irl friend who doesn't have a fanfiction account. I also have this posted on my Deviantart account FlameAngelofFandoms… also a lemon warning for chapter 1?**

**Toby and Clocky: *Blushing***

**?: *chuckles and twitches pulling down bandanna revealing a smirk***

**FireWing: BEN GET IN HERE YOU HYLIAN/TERMINIAN/ELF YOU!**

**BEN: *runs in* Hashira doesn't own anyone but her ocs, and ideas! Please enjoy!**

**FireWing: And credit Chaos for the lemon. I know I promised back in A Shadow Horse's Past that you will never see a lemon in any of my stories… but this was kinda well...I have no excuse, without it the chapter would be a lot shorter, also Chaos is going to write a side story to this so be sure to check out her story!**

A man with brown hair, grey skin, and brown eyes, with a tan hoodie with a blue hood walked over to a room nearby his. His name was Ticci Toby, and he was in love with Clockwork. And he was about to tell Clockwork that he loved her.

He knocked on the door and heard a, "Come in."

Toby walked in the door to see Clockwork sitting on the bed cleaning her knives.

"Hey Toby, what do you want?" She asked.

"C-Clocky, I have w-wanted to t-tell you this for a l-long time and stuff, and I w-wanted to t-tell you that... C-Clocky... I'm in l-love with y-you." Toby said blushing through his bandana/mouth guard.

Clocky blushed a deep red and said, "I love you too Toby."

Toby and Clocky were blushing a bit until they saw that a certain white hooded male had left certain stuff in the room that would get them high causing them to both blush, before they ended up getting very high that night.

**~Start Lemon, don't like, don't read, so in other words, KIDS COVER YOUR EYES!~**

Toby pinned Clockwork against the wall, capturing her lips in a kiss and forced his tongue inside her mouth. Clockwork moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

The kiss broke a few moments later, leaving them both panting. Clockwork's face was flushed a light pink and gasped when Toby started to lick and nip at her neck.

"Toby." she moaned.

Toby made his way down her neck, slowly sliding her top off. He slowly pulled it over her head, knowing she had no bra on and threw the shirt in a random direction.

Clockwork blushed as Toby slid his hands from her waist and slowly slid off her pants, letting them drop to the floor. He took off his own pants and let them drop to the floor.

He raised his hips, before he sheathed himself into Clockwork. She cried out in pleasure, holding onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go deeper.

Clockwork felt her end nearing and cried out, "TOBY!", spilling her seed over his thighs and hips.

Toby felt his end nearing and cried, "CLOCKWORK!", spilling his seed into her.

Both panted, coming down from their highs. Toby picked Clockwork up, not bothering to get their clothes, before going up to their room to rest for a bit.

**~End Lemon, safe to read now, kids you can uncover your eyes now~**

The next morning, sunlight shone into their room, waking up the brunette proxies from their slumber. As they woke up, they both blushed as they realized what happened the night before, before they hugged each other and got their clothes, planning on keeping it a secret.

A month later, Clockwork was throwing up in the bathroom at a run down house that Toby sometimes stays at during his missions, causing a very worried Toby to be alarmed, until Clockwork decided to take a pregnancy test and punch Toby even though she knew that he can't feel pain.

"W-What are we going to do, C-Clocky?" Toby asked while twitching out.

"I don't know Toby, but I don't think it'll be safe to go out for strong victims for a while. And we gotta keep this under wraps from Slender. Who knows what he would do if he found out I was pregnant with your kid." Clockwork said sighing.

Toby got worried and had fear but then said, "I'll go on the missions with you, and I'll protect you and the kid."

Clockwork smiled and hugged Toby, "I love you..."

Toby smiled and hugged back.

9 months later, Clockwork gave birth to a baby girl with her father's shade of brown hair, and her mother's bright green eyes, along with their greyish pale skin, and they named her Heather.

Unfortunately, they both knew that it wouldn't be long before someone finds out, since Clockwork had been trying her hardest to keep everyone from knowing she was pregnant in the first place, so Toby and her, took their daughter to the adoption center, while making themselves look human, so Clocky had to cover up her clock eye with her hair, and remove the stitches from her mouth while applying some bandaids, while Toby just had to remove his goggles and bandana.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A lady who worked at the adoption center asked them.

"U-Um..H-Hello. W-We would l-like to p-put o-our c-child up for a-adoption." Toby said.

The lady nodded, "Ok. What's the baby's name?"

"Heather Rodgers." Clockwork answered.

"Date of birth?"

"November 15, 1999" Toby answered.

"Any problems or any other things inherited?"

Toby and Clockwork looked towards each other, before Toby said, "Not that we know of."

The lady nodded, "Alright. We will take your child. May I have your names so we know the biological parents of your baby?"

They hesitated for a second before Toby said, "Toby and Natalie Rodgers."

The lady nodded, "Thank you." She said, before carefully talking Heather in her arms and handing her to another lady, who nodded and went to change the newborn into some clothes.

When the lady turned around, she saw that Toby and Natalie had disappeared, which raised a few questions, but she shrugged it off to help take care of the orphaned girl, and they all wondered, what could make them want to give up the child.

**FireWing: And I ended off the chapter there.**

**Toby: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FireWing: I couldn't leave chu guys hanging on dis story :3**

**?: *face palm while twitching***

**FireWing: I don't own Cody or Dominique, Cody belongs to my irl friend along with his stuffed fox, and Dominique belongs Chaos.**

**Toby: She only owns my daughter Heather *points to the twitching girl* and her ideas, and 99% of the plot, the rest goes to her friend who yells at her everyday to get on the story… **

**Clocky: Enjoy!**

A girl with auburn hair, bright green eyes, and really pale skin walked into her school. She was 15 years old, and her name was Heather Rodgers. She wore a green shirt that matched her eyes, black leggings, and a black jacket with a hood, and a rainbow heart over her heart that said, 'Love'. Heather was adopted and had never known her real parents, as far as she knows, she was abandoned soon after she was born.

Another thing was, according to doctors, she inherited some disorders along with getting her own disorders. She could not feel pain, and the name for that disorder she didn't care to listen to. She also had slight tourettes, but she was weird with her Tics and twitches, she would only twitch when someone approached her, and she could tell if the person was friend or foe by her twitches, and she only made tics when someone, well, ticked her off.

Heather sighed and then suddenly her right side twitched twice, which meant that one of her very few friends was approaching. A slightly tanned boy walked up with deep dark green eyes, a plain white shirt, a jet black jacket and navy blue pants. He has black hair with dark green tips that you could only see out in the sun. He looks around 16 and has a big backpack on with a grey and white 'stuffed' fox hanging out of it.

"Hey Cody." Heather said with as she twitched twice.

"Sup Heather." Cody says in a moderately quiet voice to Heather and looks down at her.

"What's up?" Heather asked.

Cody shrugs and the stuffed looking fox crawls out onto his shoulder and blinks at Heather.

Heather smiles and says, "Hey, so after school is over, you wanna go watch me practice my archery?"

"Sure." Cody nods and gives a rare smile.

Heather smiles as the bell rings telling them it's time for class, "Well, see ya later then."

"See you." Cody turns around and slowly walks away from Heather.

Heather waved good bye, before her left side twitched three times, causing her to bolt to where her class was so to not get caught by the bullies that called her, 'Ticci Heather' and other bad names.

As Heather got into class, she sat down, twitching every so often as people came into the class, and just sat there, waiting in boredom for the teacher to start class.

The teacher walked in, along with a teenage boy, which sparked something in Heather, like familiarity to her. The boy had on a tan jacket, and the exact same hair color as her, but with a very slight singe to his hair, and he has the exact same greyish pale skin tone as her. Her twitches started to go a little erratic a bit, and then the boy twitched to, causing her twitches to die down a bit still twitching occasionally, like they were talking in Morse code through twitching.

"Class, this is Toby Erin Rodgers." The teacher said and the class was as shocked as Heather was at the fact that she had the same last name as him, and there were automatic whispers on whether they were related or not.

"Toby, you can sit by Heather." the teacher said pointing at Heather who raised her hand shyly.

Toby nodded staying silent as he walked over, and the moment their eyes met, a loud tick and crack was heard from the both of them.

Heather saw that he had greyish brown eyes, and had a bandana around his neck that had a smile printed on it, and he had goggles on his forehead. His brown hoodie had stripes going down his arms, and the hood wad blue.

"H-Hey." She said a little nervous with a twitch.

"H-Hey. S-So You're H-Heather?" Toby asked with his head tilted to the side.

~Toby's POV~

I can't believe it, one little prank on Masky just went wrong and Slender happened to see it, and so he told me that I have to go to a human highschool for a while before I can return. I hate my life, but I wouldn't trade it for the world while I have Clocky.

Anyway, when I had walked into the classroom, I had automatically twitched, and glanced over to see a girl who kinda looks like Clocky and me, but of course, human. She has Clocky's eyes, well, eye, and my hair. I wonder if she is, nah, she couldn't be my daughter Heather.

I hear the teacher say my name, and all of a sudden, all the teens look surprised and even start looking back toward the girl.

"Toby, you can sit by Heather." the teacher says and I think, 'Heather? I wonder if, stop that Toby, she can't be Heather. Your daughter is most likely somewhere else in a family… though she does twitch and tic like me… and looks kinda like Clocky.'

I just nod and walk over to Heather who raises her hand and as I walk over looking at her eyes, she and I both tic, though the familiar crack of my head tilting to the side is heard as I can see both myself and Clocky in her eyes.

"H-Hey." She said obviously nervous and twitches.

"H-Hey. S-So You're H-Heather?" I say while ticcing and my head to the side as I sit down, and she nods.

We both stared at each other for a bit, until the teacher announced that another new student was coming and I took my seat next to Heather.

"Alright, please welcome Dominique Maragh, who originally comes from Egypt."

A girl I could've mistaken for Heather's twin came in, with a few minor differences. She had long brown hair like Heather's, green eyes, though a decent tan, and wore a green shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket. Other than the skin and clothes, they looked the same.

~Heather's POV~

I can't believe it. First, a guy who tics and twitches like me, and kinda looks like me walks in, and now a girl who looks at me wait… is that who I think it is? … Omg its my best friend from the orphanage, Dominique!

I smile as Dominique sits by me, and the moment our eyes meet, we bro fist and smirk as I keep twitching back and forth, two twitches for Dominique and two twitches for Toby.

As we sit through class, Dominique and I whisper stuff barely audible and I keep getting these weird senses with Toby sitting next to me, and I know to trust my tics and twitches, but there is a dangerous yet comforting feel coming from him, I just can't put it to words.

~Normal POV~

After school, Heather walked out of the class with Dominique tagging along, and Toby following along just to figure out if Heather really was his long lost daughter or not.

Suddenly, Heather's side twitched three times, but before Heather could even make a run for safety, her other side twitched three times and Toby, Dominique, and her found themselves surrounded by bullies.

Heather started twitching and ticking as her eyes narrowed at her captors. Dominique growled at the bullies standing by her closest friend in the world ready to attack anyone who dared come near them. Toby, meanwhile, was keeping his guards up while also looking over at Heather, taking note of her Tourettes acting up and how she was locking herself behind easily visible mental guards.

"Hey Ticci Heather, got yourself some 'friends'? We all know that they just pity you for you being a retard." one of the bullies said and a loud tick and crack was heard from Heather as she kept twitching.

"Hey! Leave Heather alone! She is my best friend! Hell we are practically twins even though we aren't related and if you harm her in any way, I will make you regret the day you were ever born!" Dominique yelled angrily glaring at all the bullies who backed away a bit from her death glare.

"Ooo, looks like we have a 'badass' over here boys." the main bully said laughing and a very loud crack and tic was heard from Heather as she finally glared at the boy with cold empty eyes promising a long slow and painful death if they were to harm her closest friend from back when Heather lived in the orphanage, and even Toby felt a small cold shiver run up his spine from her eyes.

Heather then twitched twice on her right side looking over to see Cody walking up with a confused look.

"Cody, these assholes are bothering us, mind helping us get rid of them?" Heather asked her head twitching to the side.

"Of course." Cody nods and gives an unusual smile.

Heather let out one of her small smirks and looks at Dominique and Toby with a look saying that they were going to get out of this trap and soon. Cody grabs the main bully and pulls him back away from the others still smiling. Heather still has a smirk as she reaches into her backpack pulling out a bow for a bow and arrow and uses the bow to defend herself since arrows would possibly kill. Cody kicks the bully in the face and lays him on the ground gently.

"Its rude to bully people my friend." Cody looks at the other bullies.

Heather nodded at Cody as she saw Dominique punch the bullies in the face before they smirked at each other and kicked the bullies from behind them away.

Cody walks toward Heather "Are you okay?"

Heather nods and says, "Let's go." She turned to Dominique and said, "Hey, wanna come watch me practice my archery?"

Dominique nodded with a big smile all the while, Toby, who had watched the whole thing was getting more and more curious and beginning to believe that Heather, might be the same Heather he and Clockwork had left at the orphanage 15 years ago.

"Can I practice with my throwing knifes?" Cody asks in a innocent voice.

Heather nodded with a big smile and together, with Toby following, they headed toward the archery range that Heather had made in a clearing in a nearby forest.

**FireWing: :3 I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapters, probably tomorrow or next weekend. But I'm going off for video games. **

**BEN: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FireWing: Hey guys! Here is chapter 3! Though Chaos has some of the stuff from this chapter in her chapter 2 so hopefully you haven't read that chapter before reading this cuz spoilers aren't fun!**

**Heather: *Nods***

**Toby: The author doesn't own anything but her oc, and Cody and Dominique belong to their respective owners.**

**Clocky: Enjoy!**

When Heather, Dominique, Toby, and Cody got to their destination, they were in a clearing surrounded by trees, with multiple targets at different distances from the starting point, along with styrofoam animals that are popular for hunters.

"Hey, You didn't introduce me." Cody looks at Toby and Dominique.

Heather blinked with a twitch and said, "Oh yeah, Cody this is Toby, I met him in class, and this is Dominique, I've known her since back when I lived at the orphanage. Dominique, Toby, this is Cody, he is my best friend."

Very light blush appears across Cody's face as he smiles and nods at Toby and Dominique.

"Yo!" Dominique said and Heather giggled remembering when back in the orphanage, Dominique and her would watch Yu-Gi-Oh! all the time. Cody laughs and takes off his backpack, unzips it and takes out a black bag full of throwing knifes.

Dominique reached into her bag and pulled out decorative egyptian daggers and had a wicked smirk ready to practice.

Heather reached into her backpack and pulled out a bow and some arrows. Cody looks at Toby and gets a questioned look on his face.

Toby lets out a small smile while twitching and pulls out two hatchets.

"Woah!" Cody smiles and lightly laughs. "Are they heavy?"

"N-Not really, I-I'm used to c-carrying them… I g-got them from my d-dad." Toby said holding them up.

"Nice." Cody takes the knifes out of the bag. "When I lived with my mom she gave these to me for protection because she couldn't keep me anymore and sent me to go live with my dad who was abusive… But who need's family when you have friends right?" Cody nervously laughs and looks at Heather.

Heather nodded numbly since she was an orphan and never knew a good family, only her abusive foster parents, to her, Dominique was the only family she had ever had.

Dominique noticed how tense Heather was and gave her adoptive twin/best friend a hug knowing what it feels to be without a loving family.

Cody sighs and looks back at Toby, "But I try not to get sad over it."

Toby nods saying, "M-My dad was a-abusive, and my s-sister died in a c-car crash, and I ended up l-leaving my mom to live on my o-own."

"Ah.. Yeah.. I don't talk about what happened to my sisters."

Toby nodded while twitching and Heather said, "A-anyway, lets just go to practicing."

Cody looks at Heather, "Yeah, Alright."

Heather slings her strap and quiver over her back holding her bow in hand and went over to one of the distance lines that leads to a target that was 75 feet away. Cody watches and walks over staying a few feet away. Dominique meanwhile just plays with her knives since they aren't throwing knives, and Toby just holds his hatchets watching from a distance. Cody slightly smirks watching Heather intently.

Heather put her arrow ready on the bow and slowed her breathing as her eyes narrowed and focused and she pulled back the arrow, aiming it for the target and released the arrow, hitting the arrow dead center of the target 75 feet away.

"Nice Heather.." Cody says in a slight worried voice.

Heather looks at Cody with a smile before Cody notices a small burn mark on her wrist from accidentally having the string of the bow hit her wrist while firing. Cody's eyes look alarmed as he walks over and looks at her wrist.

"You should let me wrap that." Cody says in a concerned voice.

Heather looks down at her wrist, "Ok, I just forgot to wear the the safety stuff. I don't feel pain anyway."

Toby watched as Cody took care of Heather and thought that he was getting close to her, and if Heather is really his daughter, then he needs to be cautious of him.

Cody pulls out aid wrap and quickly wraps her arm all the way up the Heathers elbow and nods, "That should be good for now.." he says as he backs up.

Heather nods as she twitches and looks over to see Toby staring at them and tilts her head. Cody then looks behind him to Toby and has a questioned look on his face.

Toby sees them looking at him and looks away, before he and Heather begin twitching a lot.

Heather twitches a bunch of times and gets worried as Toby says, "I t-think we should get h-home now."

Heather nods and looks over to where she sent the arrow and Toby says, "I-I'll get it and I-I'll give it back to y-you tomorrow."

Cody just watches Toby. "Do you walk that way?" Cody nods his head toward the wood.

Toby nods as Heather and Dominique get their stuff ready to go.

Cody slightly tilts his head, "Okay, but don't get lost.." Cody walks towards Heather and Dominique and they left Toby there to collect the arrow.

~Toby's POV~

I watched as the three of them left and I twitched and looks over toward the woods and _he_ came out of hiding.

"_Toby, who was that?_" _He_ asked.

"A g-girl I met at school. She has good a-aim with a b-bow and a-arrows." I said to my master, Slenderman..

"_I could see that._" _He_ said.

~Cody's POV~

I run back to grab my black case that was on the ground and I see Toby with a tall man in a black suit and pale skin as I get a bad headache. I quickly run to a nearby tree to hide behind. _'I don't think they see me…_ _yet.' _I think to myself as I look back at the tall man.

'_Oh my god, he doesn't have a face..' _ I think and my head throbs, _'How does Toby know this guy.. wait.. Slenderman and Toby… god.. There from that one thing called Creepypasta.. I didn't think they were real.. I need to keep Heather away from Toby but first I need my bag..'_ I try to grab my bag from my hiding place but I fall and hear a thud. I close my eyes hoping I didn't get discovered but when I open my eyes I see them both facing me.

"Oh, Hi Guys.. Didn't so you there…" I say innocently as I grab my bag stand up and try to walk away but black out instead, _'Heather.. stay away from Toby.' _I say to myself but know she can't hear me.

~Toby's POV~

When Cody blacked out by master knocking him out, I kinda felt a bit bad because Heather was close, but if she really was my daughter, then this might teach him for flirting with her.

I looked as Master picked up Cody with his tentacles and asks, "_Toby, who is this?_"

"He is one of Heather's friends, Master. His name is Cody." I say honestly.

Master nods and says, "_I could see into his mind, he knows what we are, we need to take him back to the mansion, he can't leave the mansion until I deem him able to leave without him telling anyone of our existence._"

I nod though feel a little sad and guilty because Cody is Heather's friend, and mine too and it's my fault that he is getting caught up in this.

I watch as Master then teleports with Cody back to the mansion, and I go over to the arrow and rip it from the target, I need to get it back to Heather after all, too bad Cody won't be arriving at school tomorrow.

**FireWing: *looks at Toby***

**Toby: *whistles innocently***

**Heather: *has no clue what is going on***

**Clocky: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FireWing: :3 chapter 4 hast cometh**

**BEN: *tries to exorcise the author from Zalgo***

**FireWing: :P**

**Heather: Stop posting my story and get done with homework.**

**FireWing: Fine DX**

**Heather: The author owns nothing but me and her ideas**

**Toby: Enjoy!**

~Heather's POV~

I walked out of the forest, said good bye to Dominique as I saw Cody leave saying he had to go get his knife bag. I began walking back home already preparing myself in case my parents are home and made sure that my quiver, arrows, and bow were safe in my bag.

As I walk home I feel something on my shoulder, hanging on as I walk I look over and see Cody's grey and white fox on my shoulder and it slightly barks.

I smile at it and pat it's head. It suddenly looks alarmed and looks from where I came from.

I get a little worried about Cody and Toby but I don't let the fox know that and say, "Don't worry little one, I'm sure Cody is alright, he can take care of himself."

The fox looks back at me and goes into a stuffed animal pose making him look just like a stuffed animal.

I look at it and notice that I'm almost home and whisper to it, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to have you stuffed in my backpack. If my parents found out, you would be without a head."

The fox just blinks at me. I sigh and open up my backpack, putting the fox very carefully next to the arrows and bow, before continueing to walk home.

As I walk through the door, I twitch 3 times on both sides and I end up getting punched right in the face sending me right at the floor. I don't glance up but I know my 'parents' are here. They aren't my birth parents, and they hate me as much as I hate them. Maybe when I get out of highschool I'll run away and try to find my birth parents. I feel Cody's fox move a little in my backpack.

I move to get up and get kicked right in the stomach hearing my 'mom' say, "Stay down bitch."

I coughed and felt blood trickle down my face, but it's not like I can feel pain anyway. I got up even though 'mom' said no, and I got my face smashed into the wall. I don't even flinch and scream, I can't even feel the pain and any noise would make them injure me more, but I do keep twitching which annoys them. I hear the fox slightly growls like he knows what is happening.

I still manage to stagger to my feet but quickly get kicked in the gut knocking me down, before the lowlifes who adopted me spit on my face. I soon hear my backpack unzip as a grey and white tiger comes out and lashes out at my 'parents'.

I just sit there with a blank face and whisper, "Let them live for now." before shakily getting myself up off the ground and walking upstairs to my room as the tiger follows me.

I get to my room and go into the bathroom in my room to take care of my injuries. If I was a normal kid, I probably would be freaking out, unconscious, or doing whatever, but because of my disorder, I don't feel pain at all, so I take my time, but Cody's fox ends up scratching at the door.

I look over at the door and open it looking at the grey and white fox, "Yes little one?" He looks up at me and I see him smile, yawn then walk over to my bed.

I smile a bit content and go to working on what homework I have, if I don't do homework and end up having bad grades, it would just give my parents another reason to beat the crap out of me anyway. I pop in my headphones and listen to Pushover by Manafest as I do my homework knowing I probably won't get fed dinner tonight for what happened when I got home. I see the fox watching me, as he just stares then tilts his head with a questioned look.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle not eating my dinner for a week. So I don't care if I don't eat. I'm already used to it." I say.

He shakes his head in disappointment and lays down on the floor.

After I finish my homework, I just lay in bed and fall asleep since it's not like I have any games or anything, my 'parents' long have made sure I can't be happy in their presence.

~Fox's POV~

'_I wonder if she is asleep yet..' _I look in her bed and see her sleeping. _'Man I didn't realize how bad she had it.' _I walk over to the window and open it slightly just enough for me to turn into a bird and fly out of her room. _'I need to go tell Toby quickly.'_ I fly to the Creepypasta mansion looking for Toby as I turn into a bat and fly into the house through an open window. _'I need to find Toby's room before __**they**__ find me.' _I turn into a spider and very quickly crawl through the house looking for Toby.

I watch as Toby walks in front of me not noticing me yet so I quickly jump onto his pant leg and crawl up to his shoulder still in my spider form. Toby walks into his room before his hand reaches for me. I back away and turn into my normal fox form.

Toby tics and asks, "W-Why are y-you here?"

I look up at him, "Well, Its about Heather."

Toby twitches and tilts his head, "I-Is something w-wrong?"

I nod and turn into a human, ''Yeah.. her adoptive parents are abusive and she doesn't eat."

I watch as Toby twitches and his head cracks to the side, "I protected her for a minute so she can go to her room but I am worried about her health."

Toby looks at me and says, "W-Well it's hard for m-me to go out and get h-help for her unless I d-disguise it as going out for a k-killing. But I still need to find C-Clocky first. I have to t-tell her something."

I smile and nod at Toby then say, "Well I am going to head back to her room I will see you later."

"Y-yeah." Toby says and waves goodbye to me. I turn into a mouse and crawl under his door then race to the open window where I came in, turn into a bird and fly back to Heather's house.

~Toby's POV~

After Paint leaves, then I twitch and look at the computer that is in my room to see a green screen.

"C-Come out B-BEN." I say twitching and not very happy that the elf decided to listen into my conversation.

His face shows up on the screen and he asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"D-Dude, only y-you would c-c-cause a computer to do t-that, and I know y-you would do s-something like t-this." I twitch angrily.

"Woah, woah, no need to get angry at me, Jeff dared me to do this and said I get a new video game. So… who is this Heather you were talking about?" BEN asks with a childish yet sadistic look on his face.

I twitch, 'Dammit' and say, "J-Just a g-girl at s-school."

"Wow Toby, are you cheating on Clockwork?" BEN looks at me with a surprised look.

"H-Hell no. S-She is a f-friend of t-that h-human t-that Master and I b-brought back." I say with honesty.

"Well hope Clock doesn't find out. Anyway, Slender is readying that human for him to be transformed into one of us." BEN says before going back into the internet.

I roll my eyes and walk down stairs to the basement where Cody is being kept.

As I get there, I see Jeff walking over covered in blood and raise an eyebrow, but he says, "It's not the human, its from my kills."

I sigh and walk in to see Master standing by Cody who sees me come in and glares at me with hatred in his dark green eyes.

"_Ah, Toby, you have arrived. He somehow broke the chains, so I need you, Masky, and Hoodie, to hold him down._" Master said and I nodded as I begin to walk closer.

"You fucking get away you bastard." Cody balls his hand up into fists.

"S-Sorry pal, b-but I have to do t-this." I say with indifference to his glares and see Masky and Hoodie coming over too.

I soon hear deep nonhuman like growls come from Cody causing me to raise an eyebrow at him, 'Does he really think he can harm me? and I guess he might actually have some CP corruption in him… I guess it's what happens when he is constantly with a cp like Paint.'

Cody stands up straight and looks at me with devilish eyes. "Stay away from Heather or I will spend the rest of my days trying to kill you Ticci Toby Erin Rodgers."

I chuckle and crack out laughing, 'Wow, he thinks that I'm going to harm her, not a chance. If she really is my daughter, then like hell will I harm her, and besides, I'm immortal which means that he would spend the rest of eternity doing absolutely nothing.' I look at him and say, "Y-You do know I am i-immortal right? And I still h-have to go to that s-school thanks to M-Masky." I shoot a glare at said proxy, who ignores me and tackles Cody to the ground.

Cody grows claws and rips Masky's mask off his face causing said proxy to glare and yell at Cody, which Hoodie quickly responds to and holds back Cody and I run over to hold back Cody from behind. Cody horse kicks me in the hip which I don't respond to do to my lack of feeling pain and I use a free arm to grab one of my hatches and slice into Cody's legs so that he can't move his legs.

Cody's eyes widen and he screams a blood curdling scream as he moves his arms together to try to slam them together.

Hoodie and Masky hold back his arms and I also grab on tightly as Master has one of his tentacles out and constricts it around Cody's throat.

Cody disappears and appears behind Master then falls to the ground because I sliced his legs.

Masky, Hoodie, and I immediately run over to him and keep him pinned on the ground as Master uses his tentacles to stab Cody right in the spine which will both knock him out, but also make him fully prepared for his transformation to a CP.

I just to make sure he is knocked out before nodding knowing that he is knocked out.

"_Masky, Hoodie, take Cody to Eyeless Jack so that he may have his wounds treated and then get him to a room and lock the door so that he may transform over the next week._" Master says and the two proxies obey.

I sigh and go back to my room, waiting for Clocky to get home from her mission.

~Paint(the fox)'s POV~

I fly to heathers room but stop right before I get there, _'Wait I should go to the store for Heather.'_ I fly down to an alleyway and turn into Cody, hanging around him I know everything about him so I can do him perfectly. I walk into a nearby store and walks around looking for things for breakfast. I don't find much but I just start grabbing things, not junk food but things that look mildly healthy. _'This will probably be enough.' _I walk towards the checkout counter and smile at the young looking lady.

"Will that be all, sir?" she asks me and I smile and nod because only people in the mansion can understand me other than Cody.

"Okay." She states, tells me the price and I pay then walk out with a bag full of food.

I walk down the street and quickly turn into a bird while holding the bag in my mouth, I start to fly to Heather's house as is starts to sprinkle outside. _'Crap I need to get to Heather quickly.' _

I finally get to Heather's window and make it though right before it starts to rain harder and I put the bag on her dresser, go into my fox form to close the window and lay on the floor then I quickly fall into a deep asleep.

**FireWing: *doing my homework***

**Heather: *asleep***

**Toby: Please review!**


End file.
